Camilla Hui Guo Rou
Camilla Hui Guo Rou (カミーラ゠ホイコーロ, Kamīra Hoikōro) is the Second Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's second wife, Queen Duazul. She is the eldest female among the 14 siblings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Camilla is a beautiful woman with long, fair hair worn in an intricate hairstyle, with some locks falling on her back, others were tied above the nape of her neck and four framing her face. She has clear eyes and long eyelashes. In her first appearance, she is seen wearing a necked dress and a tiara. In general, she seems to wear fancy dresses. During the ceremony, Camilla wears a mermaid dress, and for the formal party, she wears a splendid long dress with sophisticated embroidery and two luxurious necklaces. Her hairstyle during the party is also different, resembling a large beehive style, though some of her locks are still falling around her face. When Camilla sets out to eliminate Benjamin, she wears a simple dress with a bolero jacket and long, black boots. Her natural hair is rather messy. Personality In outward appearance, she seems to have charming and elegant mannerisms.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 However, like her elder brother, Camilla has no problem in eliminating her siblings in a sadistic way, though she prefers to do it through easy, but heartless method; for instance, she orders her own mother to assassinate her biological younger brother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 According to Shimano, Camilla only listens to the King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 She is also a spendthrift, as she is fond of shopping on branded, expensive and limited edition items, and collects the entire series of them. During her meal with her mother, she orders her to buy several of them. Because of this, her sister Tubeppa feels that she is greedy and despises her for it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 Camilla refers to herself in the third person and using the nickname "Cammy", although she also refers to herself in the first person at times. She is actually a conceited woman who wants others to think the way as she does—such as thinking she would be the next king while her siblings should just die on their own. She has no respect for her older brother Benjamin and ignores her father's order to show deference. She views herself as someone who could change the "wrong" world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Background Camilla gave the Have-Nots of Kakin the chance to become her private guards. She had a special district built on her private property where they can enjoy privileges equal to those of the military, which earned her the support of the group.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Plot Succession Contest arc Camilla participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition. She then attends a formal party. Like the rest of her family, she resides in the 1st deck of the Black Whale. Camilla's Guardian Spirit Beast is revealed during the party she attends. During one of the parties, she approaches her father and asks him to clarify the interpretation of "survival" and "dropped out" from the Succession War. Nasubi informs her that the 3rd Prince Zhang Lei already asked the same question, so Nasubi would give the same answer: the one sole survivor is the official heir to the throne and Camilla is free to interpret what it means, as it is also part of the war. Benjamin overhears the conversation and tells Camilla that if she wants to be king, she does not need to worry about others' interpretations. Camilla exclaims that she only wants people to do as she wants, including for her siblings to die on their own. Benjamin calls her conceited and unfit to the throne. She curses at him, but their father orders her to show respect for her older brother. Instead of conceding, Camilla merely brushes them both and walks away. Her Guardian Spirit Beast begins to transform as she thinks the world is unfair. Later, Camilla orders her bodyguards to kill anyone who comes near and to call her mother, Queen Duazul. In her room, Camilla dines with her mother while talking about buying clothes (from Musen, Coachpie, and Harryweb's Noctiluca line). She pivots the conversation and discusses her plans to kill Benjamin first and then Halkenburg, ordering her mother to get closer to Halkenburg. When Queen Duazul expresses her misgivings, Camilla sternly orders her to follow. She Camilla rejects Kurapika's offer to have her Royal Bodyguards learn Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 On the second day, she acts to kill Benjamin. Confronting Musse, she divulges her plans to kill the First Prince, demanding her guard join her, offering the soldier the chance to choose between assisting her or dying.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 Noting she is in a state of Zetsu, Musse surmises she must have a counter-type ability and attacks her with lethal force. He touches her body to activate his ability, but is killed by her Cat's Name. The Nen beast resurrects Camilla with Musse's life energy before disappearing. Camilla then heads for Benjamin's quarters with a gun in her hand. She shoots one of his guards and Furykov, killing the former. When Benjamin lets her in, she declares she is after the soldier who tried to kill her. She fires her gun at Benjamin, who deflects all the bullets with Ken. She then taunts the guards to shoot her, but Furykov takes charge and breaks her arm. She vows to kill his family, to which the soldier replies Benjamin is his only family. Camilla is thus thrown into jail while being monitored by Musse's Secret Window.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Benjamin and Camilla stand trial before Supreme Magistrate Cleapatro. Their fate depending on what became of Musse, the judge sentences that the quarters of both princes be searched by the royal army, until which time the two will be confined to the VVIP area and placed under surveillance. The court is adjourned and Camilla leaves, escorted by two of her private soldiers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the day of the banquet, Prince Camilla is briefly transfixed by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Camilla's Employees Equipment Handgun: Camilla briefly wielded Musse's gun after his death. She used it as a weapon as well as a way to get the opponent to attack her in order to activate her Nen ability. The handgun was confiscated following her arrest. Abilities & Powers Camilla's status as one of the senior Princes of Kakin grants her significant political influences and assets that give her benefits to win the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Camilla is confident enough in herself to the point of not fearing her elder brother, Benjamin. She is moderately intelligent, enough to use Musse's disappearance to gain entrance to Benjamin's quarters as well as to defend herself in court. Enhanced Endurance: Camilla withstood having her arm broken with only a slight change in expression and an increase in perspiration. Proficient Marksman: Camilla is a trained shooter. She is able to shoot two targets in the head in very quick succession. Nen Camilla is a powerful Nen user. Her knowledge of post-mortem Nen allows her to employ it in her counteractive Nen ability, which makes even Benjamin hesitant about killing her. She is at least capable of using Hatsu and Zetsu. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Camilla received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast hatched to protect her. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It is known to be a Manipulator with a coercive-type ability that takes complete control of a target once certain conditions are met.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 Battles Quotes * (To Nasubi) "Father. Your little Cammy would like to clarify something. The word "survival" could be defined in several ways. This makes the rules for "dropping out" ambiguous. Cammy wishes that you'd '''not' accept dropouts that are not biological death. Is that okay with you?"'' * (To Benjamin) "Cammy wants everyone in the whole world to do what Cammy wants! First, Cammy wants all other princes to die! Ideally, to '''volunteer' to die! They have to think, 'Since Camilla is going to be king, I should kill myself'!"'' * (To Duazul) "Mummy... don't get the wrong idea. That was an '''order!'"'' * (To Musse) "I'm going to kill First Prince Benjamin. Either help me or die. Make your choice. Aren't I nice?" * (To Musse) "I don't need a Guardian Spirit Beast. I have '''him...!' Nen triggered after death makes it powerful! A resuscitation ability makes me invincible!!"'' * (To Furykov) "I'll kill you and your family. Your entire clan. After I make sure to inflict unimaginable suffering...!" Trivia * The name of Camilla's ability, "Neko no Namae", is the title of a song by Keyakizaka46, a Japanese idol group. * The second name of Camilla's ability, "The Cat That Lived a Million Times", is the title of a children's book by Yōko Sano. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Kamiira_Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers